For The One Left Behind
by Spicetwist
Summary: What may have happened if Laura told Luke about Nikolas back in 1983
1. Default Chapter

Note: This story takes place right after Laura returned in 1983. Stavros has just died and Laura now feels it's safe to tell Luke about Nikolas.  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Luke and Laura walked back into the Mayor's mansion. Luke noticed the far away look in Laura's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her with concern.  
  
"Nothing," she said. Luke could tell from the sound of her voice that she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Laura, I know something is wrong. There's nothing for you to be afraid of now. Stavros is dead. He can't hurt you any longer."  
  
"I know," she said weakly.  
  
Luke put his arm around her and led her to the sofa. He sat down beside her.   
  
"He did hurt you didn't he?"  
  
Laura nodded as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Angel. Tell me about it," he said. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Laura, it might help to talk about it." He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"After Stavros and I were married, he forced his way into my bed almost every night. He was so rough and..." she stopped and broke down into tears again.  
  
"It's all right. If it upsets you, we don't have to talk about it," Luke said stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
"No. I have to tell you Luke," she said. Laura took a deep breath before she continued. "I tried to resist him but he... he hit me."  
  
She looked at Luke and saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that it upset him to think of her being hurt, but she knew she had to tell him everything.  
  
"He didn't just hit me. Several times he beat me badly enough that a doctor had to be called."  
  
Luke stood up and turned his back towards her. Laura saw his clenched fists. She knew that he was trying to control his temper. He turned around and faced her.  
  
"If that monster wasn't dead, I would kill him myself. When I think of what he did to you..."  
  
Luke stopped speaking when he saw the look on Laura's face. His expression changed from anger to concern as he sat back down beside her.  
  
"Laura? There's more isn't there. Tell me the truth. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Yes. There's more."  
  
"What is it?" Luke put his arm around her shoulders. "Laura you can tell me."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid of what you might think of me."  
  
Luke pulled her closer to him. "Angel, there is nothing you can say that would change the way I feel about you. Now tell me what happened."  
  
Laura gave him a weak smile. "I had a baby Luke. I had Stavros Cassadine's son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Luke just stared at her for a minute. He wasn't sure that he had heard her right. Finally he said, "What did you say?"  
  
"I had a baby Luke," Laura repeated.  
  
Luke exhaled sharply. He had expected her to say a lot of things, but that was not one of them.  
  
Laura looked at him a moment. She was almost afraid to say anything to him. She took a deep breath to gather her courage before she asked, "You're mad aren't you?"  
  
Luke stood up quickly and turned to face her. "Yes I'm mad! Why shouldn't I be mad?" he yelled.  
  
He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and sat back down beside her. He put his arm around her and said quietly. "Angel, don't cry. I'm not mad at you. It's the Cassadines that I'm mad at."  
  
Laura raised her face and stared at him with her blue eyes. Luke put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears from her face. He could tell she was missing her child.  
  
"What happened to your son?" he asked her.  
  
"Helena made me leave him behind. She said that if I ever told anyone about him or if I tried to see him, she would kill my family. Now that Yani told us that Helena has lost all her power over the family I thought..."  
  
"You thought that you could get the child back?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Luke, I shouldn't even be thinking about that. I know you don't want anything to do with Nikolas."  
  
"Nikolas," Luke repeated. "I like that name. Laura, why would you think that I wouldn't want anything to do with him."  
  
"Because he has Cassadine blood in him."  
  
"Angel, he is also part of you. That makes him special."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "What are you saying Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Laura, I know you want to get your son back from the Cassadines and I'm going to help you."  
  
Laura looked at him and smiled before throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Luke. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Angel. I'm sure. Your son will be raised a Spencer. I promise you that."


End file.
